She Will Be Loved
by stokeslover-4eva
Summary: Sara is depressed at work. A short little fluff between her & Grissom. ::REWRITTEN::


**This is just a short story that I thought of while listening to "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon5. It's probably been done before. But I don't care. I had to get it out of my head. Lyrics of the song will be in italics. The lyrics make me think of what Grissom is thinking

She Will Be Loved

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen. She had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her. She always belonged to someone else. I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I've had you so many times but some how I want more._

It was a long night for all of the CSI's. They'd been working on the same case for 3 days and were stuck. The evidence pointed in a couple of directions but most pointed into an unknown direction. They had no suspects left. They were all in the break room with the crummy coffee they were supplied. It tasted like mud; maybe with a ton of sugar it could taste better. Sara looked down and stared into her cup and didn't listen to the mindless chatter between Nick and Warrick. There were talking about something to do with football. She was just ready to go home. Grissom sat down beside her; he'd just come back from talking with Doc Robbins. He put a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Are you alright Sara?" he asked with a concerned look.

"I'm fine. I just need some sleep. This case has been hard. And we've been working on it for a long time now." she said not looking at his face.

"Well I'm sure by next shift something will have come up." he said reassuringly.

"I doubt it."

Catherine had been silently watching the clock; waiting for the hour hand to finally get to the nine (I don't know when their hours are. I don't think any one does. But if you know for a fact what they are, can you please tell me?). Finally with one last click it got there.

Catherine rose with a smile. "Well kids. It's time for me to part. I'll see you all tonight." And with that final note they all stood up and left the break room, some heading for the locker room. Sara didn't move. She just sat there looking into her coffee cup. It was full. She hadn't had a drop to drink.

_I don't mind spending every day. Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved. She will be loved._

"Hey Grissom," she finally said, looking into his crystal blue eyes, "do you want to grab something to eat? I haven't had anything yet and I'm kinda hungry."

_Tap on my window knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful. I know I tend to get so insecure. It doesn't matter anymore. It's not always rainbows and butterflies. It's compromise that moves us along._

"Oh. Um. I've already had a bite to eat. I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow."

_My heart is full and my door's always open. You can come any time you want._

She looked at him with a broken smile. "Ok. Yeah. I'll probably just go home and sleep."

"Ok. Bye Sara."

"Bye."

_I don't mind spending everyday. Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved. And she will be loved._

He walked off into his office to get his brief case. He was thinking of a long, hot shower.

She walked out into the parking lot. There were dark clouds in the sky. And the distant thunder was creeping closer.

_I know where you hide. Alone in your car. Know all of the things that make you who you are. I know that goodbye means nothing at all. Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls._

She pulled up into her apartment building parking lot. The rain started to fall midway to her apartment. She got out of her car and stepped into the rain. She stood there a minute before realizing that she might get a cold. But the cold rain felt good on her face. Hot tears started to run down her cheeks. She loved Grissom and she knew he would never feel the same way about her. Even if he did, he could never show it. It was like loving a wall.

_Tap on my window knock on my door. I want to make you feel beautiful._

She opened the glass door and started to walk in.

"Sara!!"

She turned around to see a soaking wet Grissom. He ran to her.

"I would love to have breakfast with you."

"It's ok Grissom. I know that you've already had something to eat."

"I haven't. Well I had a NutraGrain bar but that's not really much."

"Ok."

"Sara." He looked at her like he had an urgent message to tell her but suddenly forgot the words.

_I don't mind spending every day. Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved._

"Yes Grissom?"

_And she will be loved._

"I," hesitation, "love you."

_And she will be loved._

"I love you too."

_And she will be loved._

He pulled her into the biggest hug he'd ever given any one. He released her and stared into her eyes. And he kissed her. He never wanted to let go of her. Ever.

_I don't mind spending every day. Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye._

  



End file.
